A Year Without Rain
by Silver Andante
Summary: "Ya, aku memang bodoh…" dan Ichigo tahu. Dia akan tahu semuanya, semua tentang Rukia dan dirinya. Disini, tanpa melihat dan mendengar gadis itu. Ia sangat merindukannya, melebihi apa yang disebutnya sebagai nakama. "…apakah kau mau menunggu takdir itu?"


Aku terbangun pagi ini—yang sama seperti di pagi setelah kau meninggalkanku, juga pagi yang sama saat aku harus berusaha melupakanmu. Semenjak kau pergi, entah mengapa semua di sekitarku terasa tenang. Tapi itu aneh bagiku, seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang menghilang dalam kehidupanku. Toh, memang ada yang menghilang kan? Itu kau.

Kenapa harus kau yang menghilang? Kenapa bukan orang lain? Apa salahku sampai kau menghilang dari kehidupanku? Aku tertawa sendiri. Untuk apa aku menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu. Toh, pertanyaan itu tak bisa kau jawab kan?

Tapi pikiranku selalu dipenuhi oleh semua memorimu. Setiap hembusan napasku, selalu ada namamu yang seharusnya kulupakan. Setiap kupejamkan mata, selalu ada bayang-bayang wajahmu yang menghantuiku tiap waktu. Setiap jengkal kulitku menginginkan sentuhan darimu, ingin merasakan lagi getaran-getaran aneh yang timbul karna bertukar pandang denganmu.

Apakah ini artinya… aku merindukanmu?

Pertanyaan bodoh lagi. Apa kau memang tak bisa menjawabnya?

Rukia.

_Setahun tanpa hujan… juga tanpa kau yang menghentikannya._

* * *

'**Sayaka Ozaki Present**'

-:-

**A Year Without Rain**

**.**

**.**

**Inspired Song: **Younha – **Omoide Ni Dekinai**, Blackstreet – **In A Rush** and Yui – **Goodbye Days**

Bleach Beat Collection 4th Session - Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki – **Glow**

**Kubo Tite** © **Bleach**—Not mine

**Sayaka Ozaki** ©** A Year Without Rain**

**Warning:** **OOC** (_Out of Character_)—I think, **typo**—maybe,** a****lur** (_plot_)** b****erantakan**.  
**

* * *

**

Pagi terang menyambut sang mentari untuk memulai pagi, embun sejuk membasahi dedaunan di sepanjang jalan. Gurauan para remaja menjadi musik penyambut awal baru dihari ini. Meski angin pagi ini begitu menusuk kulit, mereka tetap berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah. Seorang pemuda berjalan angkuh, tak ada satu pun sapaan adik kelas yang tidak dihiraukannya. Tujuannya hanya satu, duduk di kelasnya dengan tenang dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengganggunya. Sesampainya di kelas, keadaan yang sudah sangat biasa baginya. Ribut, ribut dan ribut—ia tidak menyukainya.

Ia menoleh keluar jendela—mencoba melihat pemandangan lain selain kelas yang penuh dengan keributan. Awan-awan yang bergerak pelan di langit menghipnotis pikirannya untuk mengulang masa lalu. Andai semuanya tak berubah, takkan pernah sama seperti hari ini hasilnya. Senyumannya tak kembali lagi sejak hari itu. Hari perpisahan demi memulai awal baru, menjalankan takdir yang berputar tiada henti. Bahkan senja pun tak bisa menghentikan itu semua, juga malam yang terasa cepat berlalu. Digantikan langit biru yang—sebenarnya enggan dilihatnya. Ya, langit biru yang dilihatnya saat _dia_ menghilang.

-:-

**"****Kesalahanmu adalah meninggalkan jejak-jejakmu dalam logikaku, mengapa tak kau bawa pergi dan biarkan menghilang?"**

-:-

Cahaya samar dari batang lampu di pojok ruangan memberi penglihatan sedikit untuk gadis itu mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk disisi kanan dan kirinya. Kuas bertinta yang dipakainya bergerak lincah diatas lembaran kertas bertuliskan dokumen-dokumen penting bagi para shinigami disana. Malam telah begitu larut, jari-jarinya yang lelah dipaksakannya menulis. Entah berapa lembar kerja yang sudah dikerjakannya.

Dia hampir menyelesaikan lembar kertas terakhirnya. Cahaya dari batang lampu yang kian menipis sudah tak sanggup menemaninya lagi, sinarnya hampir redup bahkan perlahan menghilang. Pagi nanti ia harus segera menyerahkannya ke divisi 10 untuk diperiksa, sebenarnya ia tak perlu secepat itu mengerjakan pekerjaannya apalagi melembur. Kaptennya juga menganjurkan ia untuk beristirahat saja karena akhir-akhir ini sering melihat gadis itu menyibukkan dirinya. Tapi ia menolak, ia beranggapan tahun kemarin ia tak cukup rajin untuk membantu Kaptennya itu dan malah merepotkannya.

Ya, tahun yang tak ingin diingatnya lagi. Tahun yang membuat dirinya mengenal sosok seorang _Kurosaki Ichigo_, seorang pemuda yang bisa membuat gadis itu melihat dunia yang lain dibalik punggungnya yang tegap. Tapi… itu adalah salah satu hal yang membuat gadis itu begitu merindukan sosoknya. Kenangan-kenangan tentang pemuda itu tiba-tiba berputar bergantian dalam pikirannya, saat wajahnya menampakkan berbagai macam emosi, kata-kata egoisnya, dan juga saat mereka berpisah… dia mengucapkan sebuah kata yang sanggup membuatnya membeku.

Arigatou…

Tanpa terasa ada dua bening yang mengembang mendesak untuk keluar dari dalam kelopak matanya yang indah. Tangannya yang menggenggam kuas terhenti, digantikan oleh usapan kasar di kelopak matanya. Ia tak ingin menangis, ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis pada_nya_. Tapi, ah, pada akhirnya bening kristal tersebut tetap bergulir membasahi pipinya yang tirus. Meleleh dalam kegelapan.

"Ke… kenapa aku menangis? Padahal aku kan sudah-" ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Tawa sedihnya tergantikan oleh desakan air mata yang tumpah dari dalam kelopak matanya, ia tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Perasaan yang dipendamnya itu justru menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ia menangis dalam kegelapan, menangisi seseorang yang pernah menjadi sahabat baiknya—sampai hari ini pun masih tetap sama, begitu juga untuk besok dan selamanya—bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu.

Seorang Kuchiki Rukia menangis dalam diam. Dengan kegelapan yang menyelimutinya juga ruangan tertutup tanpa ada seorang pun di tengah malam seperti ini—yang ia yakin akan datang, ia leluasa menumpahkan semua kesedihannya sendirian. Ya, sendirian.

Terkadang, ia menginginkan ada seseorang yang mengurangi beban yang ada di dalam hatinya. Paling tidak, bisa menjadi tempat melumpahkan isi hatinya.

Tapi, egonya tak ingin siapa pun tahu. Tak ingin siapa pun mengerti.

.

.

Papan lantai berderit diam-diam di bawah kaki seseorang yang berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Rukia, orang itu tahu sang pemilik kamar sedang menangis—walaupun tak ada suara yang dikeluarkannya. Tangan kanannya perlahan menyentuh _fusuma_ yang menghalanginya dengan Rukia, dia memandang fusuma itu dengan sedih. Belum pernah ia lihat adik angkatnya sesedih ini sampai setahun lalu, setelah Rukia tak pernah ke dunia manusia dan tidak bertemu bocah itu lagi. Ya, bocah senja itu.

Sejak awal pertemuannya dengan bocah itu, ia tahu bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini. Maka dari itu, ia tak menyukainya. Bukan karena sesuatu, bukan karena dendam atau apa. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin adik kesayangannya disakiti oleh bocah itu. Walaupun secara tidak langsung seperti saat ini. Dan kali ini, ia takkan membiarkan adiknya seperti ini lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Ia akan lakukan apapun demi melindungi adiknya itu, ia tak ingin membuatnya sedih ataupun terluka. Terutama permintaan terakhir dari mendiang istrinya yang menyuruhnya untuk selalu melindungi Rukia. Ah, ia mengingatnya lagi.

_"__Byakuya-sama… Tolong cari Rukia, dan jagalah dia seperti adikmu sendiri."_

Kata-kata lembut itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya, membuatnya semakin yakin untuk mendekat. Ia beranikan diri untuk memanggil Rukia meskipun suaranya tercekat.

"Rukia, bolehkah aku masuk?" Rukia yang berada di dalam terkejut, ia tak menyangka nii-samanya terbangun ditengah malam seperti ini. Dengan terburu-buru ia hapus bekas air mata dipipinya dan menjawab.

"Tentu saja, nii-sama."

Byakuya menggeser _fusuma_ itu dengan perlahan, matanya masih memancarkan kesedihan saat menatap Rukia yang sedang menunduk—menyembunyikan bekas tangisannya. Dia masih bisa melihat keadaan kamar Rukia walau dalam kegelapan, semua terlihat kacau. Cahaya bulan samar-samar memasuki kamar, memberikan cahaya bagi Byakuya untuk melihat adiknya. Byakuya terduduk di depan Rukia sambil terus menatapnya, sedangkan Rukia hanya menunduk tak ingin memperlihatkan kesedihannya pada kakaknya itu. Mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Mansion yang sepi dengan angin dingin yang berhembus malam ini menjadi untaian kata yang berlalu sampai Byakuya memulai pembicaraan.

"Rukia, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu, nii-sama…"

"Apakah aku seorang kakak yang tidak baik bagimu?" mendengar pertanyaan itu Rukia mendongak. Byakuya bisa melihat bekas air mata yang ada di pipinya. "Te-tentu saja tidak! Mengapa nii-sama menanyakan hal itu? Justru nii-samalah yang-"

"Jangan berbohong, Rukia! Aku mengetahuinya!" Byakuya menatap Rukia dengan pandangan sendu, memintanya untuk berterus terang. Rukia menunduk lagi, ia takut. Belum pernah Byakuya membentaknya seperti ini. Tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia, Byakuya mendekatinya. Membawa Rukia dalam pelukannya. Menghilangkan ego yang selalu dipakainya selama ini.

"Setidaknya, kurangilah kesedihan yang ada di dalam hatimu itu padaku…" Rukia sangat terkejut. Ia bertanya-tanya, apakah benar orang yang memeluknya saat ini adalah nii-samanya yang dingin itu? Hal apakah yang membuatnya berubah seperti ini? Ia bingung.

Ada sesuatu yang ia rasakan. Hangat. Pelukan hangat. Benar, yang Rukia butuhkan hanya sebuah pelukan hangat seorang kakak. Ia tidak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin meluapkan kesedihannya dipelukan seorang kakak. Ia menangis lagi, menangis dan menangis sampai ia puas.

.

.

Permata violetnya tertidur, wajahnya terlihat manis walau dengan bawah mata yang terlihat sembap. Byakuya menyelimuti Rukia yang tengah tertidur saat ini, ia memandang lembut wajah sedih itu. Ia merindukan sosok Hisana saat ini. Perlahan wajah bergerak mendekati kening Rukia, dikecupnya dengan lembut. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan Byakuya pada Rukia—bahkan baru kali ini ia melakukannya. Ia tersenyum lembut sekilas kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar. Byakuya berhenti sejenak setelah menutup rapat pintu kamar Rukia. Di luar kamar, telah menunggu seorang kakek tua dengan wajah cemas.

"Tolong buatkan surat permintaan pemakaian gerbang Senkaimon pada Sou-taichou."

Kakek tua itu tersenyum, ia mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Byakuya. "Baik, Byakuya-sama."

-:-

**"****Sehari tanpamu, seperti setahun tanpa melodi. Datar—bahkan tak berbunyi…" **

-:-

Rukia termangu di depan gerbang Senkaimon—ia ragu. Apakah tidak apa-apa kalau dia ke dunia manusia sekarang? Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Rukia tak pernah bisa menyalahkan siapapun, mungkinkah ini takdirnya? Dengan mantap ia langkahkan kakinya, sambil berusaha menekan perasaannya saat ini.

Langit malam diterangi bulan purnama yang bersinar terang, seolah menyambut kedatangannya malam ini. Sama seperti pertama kali ia datang ke Karakura untuk bertugas. Ya, saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Ichigo. Ia menggeleng lemah, ia harus kembali pada pekerjaannya. Tak seharusnya ia memikirkan masa lalu. Rukia melompat dari atap ke atap, mencari sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan kegalauan di hatinya. Dengan diiringi kupu-kupu neraka yang selalu mengikutinya, ia harap semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Malam hening. Larut. Lelaki senja itu masih terjaga di tengah kegelapan kamar yang menyelimutinya. Ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Keigo saat itu. Mengapa saat itu hatinya mengelak kenyataan yang ada? Mengapa dia harus menjawab dengan kata-kata bodoh seperti itu? Dia mengacak-acak rambut senjanya itu, mencoba menghukum dirinya sendiri. Dia menyesal.

_"__Ini adalah kehidupan normal, aku telah menjalani 16 tahun untuk mendapatkannya. Aku akan menjalaninya dengan damai sampai aku mati."_

Kalimat bodoh itu lagi, Ichigo berharap Rukia takkan pernah mendengar kata-kata egois yang tidak pantas untuk didengarnya itu. Lagipula keinginannya telah terkabul, ia tak akan pernah melihat mereka. Dahulu, ia menginginkan kekuatan. Setelah kekuatan itu datang, ia tak membutuhkannya. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikirannya yang sempit itu?

Dan dia tak pernah merasa membantu mereka, bagaimana bisa? Bahkan anak kecil berkuncir dua itu menangis dan berterima kasih padanya. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir bahwa tidak membantu ribuan orang karnanya? Bermimpilah jika kau sedang menjalani hidup tidak dengan kelebihanmu itu. Seperti saat ini, saat kau meninggalkan semuanya demi angan-anganmu.

Meskipun ini semua hanya sebuah mimpi berkepanjangan… apakah dia akan damai dengan kehidupannya?

Tidak ada kenangan, tidak ada suara-suara penyemangat itu lagi. Tak ada mata itu lagi, kristal amethyst indah yang menenggelamkan pandangannya. Juga wangi harum semerbak yang selalu mengiringinya tiap waktu. Uh, dia begitu menginginkannya untuk kembali.

Tak ada yang lebih baik selain memejamkan mata, pergi bermimpi dan membawa semuanya pada khayalan semu. Ia terpejam.

.

.

Rukia terduduk di sebuah atap rumah. Merenung. Ia melihat rumah itu lagi, rumah yang pernah menjadi tempat kehangatannya. Rumah yang telah menghilangkan kehidupan kelabunya. Ia ingin merasakan kehangatan itu lagi, kehangatan yang sama saat Byakuya memeluknya tadi malam. Kehangatan keluarga yang belum pernah didapatkannya sejak kecil. Begitu banyak yang menggores kehidupannya, saat guru yang ia sayangi—Kaien-dono meninggalkannya. Saat Byakuya tak pernah menatapnya. Tetapi semua itu terobati saat ia hadir di keluarga itu. Ia bisa tertawa lepas disana.

Apa dia salah jika menginginkan kehangatan itu lagi?

Dan sekarang, ia terduduk sendirian. Merasakan angin—uh, ini kan sudah hampir musim dingin. Ia menggosok pelan bahunya, langit malam ini sangat cerah walaupun ada sedikit awan yang menghiasinya. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah kamar di lantai atas, ia sangat merindukan tempat itu.

Rukia segera melompat dari atap yang tadi ia duduki masuk ke dalam kamar itu melewati jendela yang tak tertutup tirai. Hawa yang sama pada saat terakhir ia memasuki kamar itu, wangi khas remaja laki-laki. Ya, kamar itu milik Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda yang sedang terlelap di tempat tidurnya yang hangat. Kakinya bergerak sendiri dan menuntunnya berjalan ke tempat tidur itu. Ia berlutut disamping tempat tidur, dekat sekali dengan lelaki itu. Perlahan digerakkan tangannya mengelus rambut senja milik lelaki itu.

"Kau masih sama…" Rukia tersenyum menatap wajah sang pemuda senja itu, dan entah mengapa ia tarik lagi tangannya. "aku ingin memukulmu lagi seperti waktu itu, tapi rasanya… menyentuh wajahmu saja aku tak sanggup."

Gadis itu tertawa, menertawakan kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu ingin menangis, tapi ditahannya kristal bening itu. Hingga ia sadar, bahwa tak ada gunanya ia bersedih. Ia malu apabila Ichigo melihatnya seperti ini, lelaki itu pasti akan mengejeknya habis-habisan. Kemudian ia mulai menghela napas lalu berdiri dan mulai menjauh menuju jendela. Sebelum mencapai ambang jendela ia terhenti, berdiri membelakangi Ichigo.

"Ini benar-benar perpisahan, Ichigo." ada jeda saat ia mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. Rukia menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasa ragu dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Rukia termenung melihat lembayung langit behiaskan bulan keperakan, angin malam serta cahaya terang dari sang rembulan mengirimkan pesan singkat tentang malam yang semakin larut. Mungkin musim gugur kali ini lebih cepat berakhir dari perkiraan.

Pemuda yang tertidur itu menciumi wangi semerbak yang berputar mengelilingi indra penciumannya, apakah ia bermimpi saat ini? Tetapi wangi itu semakin masuk ke dalam pernapasan, meracuni udara bersihnya. Ya, ini adalah wangi Kuchiki Rukia. Wangi yang dapat membuat Ichigo tidak ingin berhenti menciumi harum tubuh gadis itu yang menguar tanpa henti. Kadang, ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuat wangi seorang Kuchiki Rukia begitu memabukkannya? Apakah ada ramuan rahasia yang dibuat oleh bangsawan Kuchiki lalu Rukia memakainya? Tapi wangi ini nyata, dan perlahan ia membuka matanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Ichi—" kata-kata Rukia terhenti oleh sebuah panggilan yang telah lama dirindukannya.

"Rukia…"

Rukia terkejut, ini hanya ilusi kan?

"Rukia…" sebuah panggilan menjawab pertanyaannya. Ini nyata!

Dengan terburu-buru ia bersiap melompat dari jendela. Dan seolah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Rukia, Ichigo mengeluarkan dua buah kata yang mampu membuat Rukia membatalkan niatnya.

"Jangan pergi…" katanya yang terdengar sangat lirih.

-:-

**Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan cara yang sederhana,**

**Seperti ****yang dikatakan kayu kepada api,**** s****ebelum ia menjadi abu.**

**Aku hanya ingin mencintaimu dengan cara yang sederhana,**

**Seperti isyarat yang diperlihatkan awan kepada hujan,**** s****ebelum ia menghilang****…**

-:-

Pemuda itu membangunkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri, pandangannya mencari-cari dimana keberadaan gadis itu dalam gelap. Ia merasakan aroma yang sama seperti pada saat bersamanya. Seperti wangi kayu pohon Oak di musim dingin, mawar putih, dan sedikit vanili. Ah, sangat menyegarkan. Kemudian dia tertuju pada jendela tak bertirai—tepat dimana Rukia berdiri. Dia masih ingat pada Rukia yang selalu pergi dan kembali melewati jendela itu.

"Rukia… Aku tahu kau disana," Ichigo memberikan senyumannya—hanya untuk Rukia. "Sebelum kau pergi, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Ichigo, melihat mata amber yang sangat dirindukannya—yang juga sedang melihat kepadanya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya melihat jendela. Saat ini, mungkin hanya merekalah yang merasakannya. Rasa rindu yang amat sangat. Entah dengan cara apa mereka dapat meluapkan perasaan itu.

"Setelah kau tak ada lagi disini, entah kenapa terasa sepi sekali." Ichigo menelan ludahnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lemari. "Aku tahu ini kedengaran bodoh bagimu, aku juga tak tahu dengan cara apa lagi supaya aku dapat menyampaikannya padamu. Tapi aku…"

"…Ya, aku merindukanmu, Rukia." dan ia tersenyum.

Rukia terkejut, tapi kemudian ia ubah lagi raut wajahnya kembali dengan senyuman. "Bodoh!"

"Ya, aku memang bodoh…" dan Ichigo tahu. Dia akan tahu semuanya, semua tentang Rukia dan dirinya. Disini, tanpa melihat dan mendengar gadis itu. Ia sangat merindukannya, melebihi apa yang disebutnya sebagai _nakama_. Pandangannya kembali ke arah jendela.

"Rukia, aku tahu kita berbeda. Walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat dan mendengarmu sekarang, tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti… takdir akan merubah semuanya." Ichigo tertawa sendiri, sejak kapan ia bisa membuat kata-kata seperti ini? Lalu ia menatap langit di balik jendela itu. "Dan…"

Ichigo menatap sendu bulan di langit malam, imajinasi menampakan wajah Rukia dalam bayangannya. "…apakah kau mau menunggu takdir itu?"

Hanya sunyi yang ia dapat, Ichigo baru sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa mendengar suara Rukia lagi. Pemuda itu juga sadar akan satu hal, ia sedang jatuh cinta. Belaian angin malam menusuk tulang, ranting-ranting pohon berderak membuat puisi kegelapan. Malam ini Ichigo belajar untuk menyadari suatu hal lebih awal. Karena disaat sesuatu itu menghilang, ia akan sulit menggapainya lagi.

-:-

**Pada hari aku jatuh cinta, aku belajar kehidupan.**

**Pada hari cintaku patah, aku belajar kepahitan.**

**Apapun yang terjadi, aku sungguh bahagia merasakannya.**

**Takkan kuberikan hak pada siapa pun untuk menilainya. **

-:-

Pemuda itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, menggapai-gapai apa yang tidak dapat dilihatnya. Ichigo kembali dengan pandangan sendu seolah memohon jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya, dan entah karena apa ia ingin menangis sekarang. Digapainya lagi sesuatu yang tak terlihat itu, kali ini ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Rukia…"

Cinta, banyak sisi-sisi yang tak diketahui tentangnya. Angin musim gugur. Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membeli selimut yang menghangatkan hati. Tapi aku tak tahu dimana tempat membelinya? Hari-hari yag kulalui bersamamu bukanlah kenangan, melainkan satu patahan dalam hidupku. Patahan yang paling manis, tempat aku menyatakan sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu. Dan hatiku yang selalu terpaut padamu, selalu. Dan kalimat-kalimat yang kau berikan itu lebih berarti dari sebuah penyemangat atau pun omong kosong, itu adalah sebuah keajaiban yang mengubah hidup dan pandanganku.

"Rukia…"

Kau mengajariku, sesuatu kau masukkan ke hatiku dan membuatku mengerti keagungan cinta. Sesuatu yang tak kau sadari kau lakukan padaku. Hanya wangimu, dan kepingan waktu yang indah itu telah kutempatkan jauh dalam ruangan hatiku, tak terjangkau siapa pun. Kau membuat cakrawala dalam gapaianku dan bintang-bintang runtuh di pangkuanku. Menerbangkanku di antara serombongan angsa-angsa ke mega-mega yang memerah. Terima kasihku sebagai pembayaran atas kepingan indah itu.

"Rukia…"

-:-

**Kita mencintai seseorang bukan karena diri orang itu, melainkan karena bagaimana dia membuat kita merasa dicintai. (Irwin Federman)**

-:-

Rukia tahu, ialah 'sesuatu' itu. Perlahan ia datang, ke arah Ichigo. Seperti ada magnet kuat yang menariknya, ia tak bisa melarikan diri. Tapi, ia memang tak ingin melarikan diri, ia menginginkannya juga. Tangan Ichigo menepuk sesuatu yang ia yakin itu adalah rambut raven milik Rukia. Ia elus dengan lembut, diresapinya sambil memejamkan mata. Tangannya turun membelai sisi wajah Rukia, menuntun gadis itu merasakannya juga.

Sekarang, ruangan dingin itu sedikit lebih hangat daripada sebelumnya. Dengan sebuah ciuman yang mengiringinya, Ichigo tahu jawaban Rukia atas segala pertanyaannya. Ichigo ingin menghentikan sang waktu. Biarkanlah terhenti, biarkan terbawa angin. Dipeluknya erat sang bulan yang ada dalam dekapannya, tak akan ia biarkan pergi lagi. Untuk kali ini dan selamanya.

-:-

**"****Terima kasih****,**** Rukia****. ****Terima kasih**** kepada****mu****, ****a****ku ****pikir...**** hujan ****telah ****berhenti****.****"**

**"****Aku**** ingat ****sekarang... ****alasan ****mengapa... ****a****ku ****sangat ****ingin**** menyelamatkan****mu****."**

**(Ichigo, Chapter 181)**

-:-

Pagi itu, Ichigo terbangun. Pagi yang sama saat Rukia tak ada lagi di sampingnya. Tapi ini sedikit berbeda, karena mimpi semalam—mungkin semua itu bukan mimpi. Ya, semua itu adalah nyata. Ichigo tersenyum, ia ingin mengulang waktu. Entahlah, sepertinya pagi ini sepi sekali. Mana kakek tua berisik yang selalu mengganggu paginya itu? Saat ia sarapan pun, kedua adiknya hanya sibuk dengan diirinya masing-masing.

"ICHIGOOOO!"

Ah, ya, kakek tua itu. Seperti biasa menghindarinya adalah sesuatu hal yang harus Ichigo lakukan.

"Aku selesai…"

Di depan rumah, tak ada Mizuiro yang biasa menunggunya. Sepertinya ia pergi duluan. Ia melihat langit yang begitu cerah pagi ini, tak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan. Ia menghela napas, hanya asa yang ia dapat. Pemuda itu mulai berjalan, baru selangkah ia berjalan hujan turun. Hujan di bawah naungan langit cerah, yang ia inginkan. Matahari bersinar cerah, hari ini awal ia memulai lagi kehidupannya. Sambil menunggu waktu bergulir menghilangkan jejaknya, ia ingin waktu memberikannya tempat terbaik. Bertemu dengan Rukia dengan tanpa perbedaan.

Ia berlari menyongsong hujan, membiarkan seragamnya basah terkena tetesan air hujan yang turun dari langit. Ini menyenangkan. Musim gugur, pertama kalinya hujan turun di tahun ini. Setahun kemarin—atau lebih tepatnya 17 bulan tanpa hujan kemarin hanya hari kelam yang lalu. Sekarang hujan turun lagi dengan tanpa kesedihan, tanpa ada luka yang tergores di hati.

"Onii-chan! Kau lupa payungmu!"

Suara Yuzu yang berseru dari depan rumah tak dihiraukannya. Ia tak membutuhkan payung lagi jika hujan turun seperti ini tiap hari, lagipula tanpa payung hujan tak akan membunuhnya, kan?

**Tak ada kata perpisahan yang terucap. Ini bukan akhir, tapi inilah awal dari segalanya…**

—**Ya, menunggu takdir mempersatukan mereka kembali.

* * *

**

**Owari

* * *

**

*Fusuma : Pintu geser pada rumah tradisional Jepang.

*Nakama : Sahabat yang berharga.

**Author's Note****:** Ada yang bingung? Saya juga bingung. Endingnya maksa banget ya? Err, tapi saya niat lho nyelesain cerita ini. Dan maaf ya gak ada Renji disini, padahal Renji teman masa kecilnya Rukia. Kalau Renji ada, saya bingung Renji diapain nantinya. *dirajam* Untuk **eri kecebong**,** Nana Kurosaki**, **rukiahinata**, dan yang lainnya—maaf, saya lupa nama-namanya X3— saya sudah menyelesaikan fic yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh kalian—yah, meskipun jalan ceritanya berantakan, sangat terlambat dan melenceng dari harapan kalian. Tapi gak mengecewakan kan? *dikeroyok massa

Cerita ini sebagai fic penutup akhir tahun, semoga Bleach untuk ke depannya nanti akan lebih baik dari tahun ini. Tite Kubo-san, saya mau lihat pihak Soul Society lagi terutama Rukia! Semoga tahun depan chapter Bleach tidak mengecewakan kami semua—penggemar Rukia tentunya.

**Shinnen omedetou gozaimasu!**

**Selamat Tahun Baru!**

Udah baca atau liat doang? Yang penting minta ripiunya dong! Seikhlasnya ya… :D

**Desember 31, 2010**


End file.
